Lens systems are used in a variety of end-user applications, including in lithography and semiconductor inspection equipment. In these applications, light from a light source is introduced to the lens elements to perform the manufacturing operation. However, in some applications, the light introduced to the lens elements may tend to degrade a bonding agent that is positioned to couple the lens element to a lens holder. Degradation of the bonding agent may lead to contamination of the equipment and/or misalignment of the lens element relative to the light source.
Accordingly, alternative lens assemblies may be desired.